


Always be one

by XoDragonLadyXo



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 11:30:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21196943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XoDragonLadyXo/pseuds/XoDragonLadyXo
Summary: Fl4k gets a taste on what Lynn's true feelings are for them. But they were already considering the young female as a suitor but it left Lynn wanting more from the encounter





	Always be one

"Ready to move on?" Fl4k asked looking at Lynn.

"I wanna say no so we can stay cuddled up in this cave a little while longer, but you'd know the difference." Lynn said sighing.

"Why would we have to stay here? You can cuddle up with me anywhere." Fl4k asked sounding confused.

Lynn blushed but looked over at Fl4k. "Its our little spot. If I do recall it was in this cave you made the first move." Lynn said giving a small chuckle. 

"Looks like I'm going to have to find another cave then." Fl4k said making Lynn turn red.

"You know you don't have to flirt with me in just caves you can flirt with me in other areas too." Lynn said crossing her arms.

Fl4k chuckled then placed a hand on the woman's cheek causing her to move closer. "I know, but I enjoy a good hunt, so if I got to I'll do what I can to get you." 

Lynn felt her face go red again and she felt herself leaning in to kiss Fl4k but they moved and Lynn was left feeling cold. "You're playing this up. You're creating tension on purpose, but for what? Wouldn't it be easier to tell me that you want me or not?" Lynn asked watching as Fl4k walked out of the cave then offered their hand to help. 

"If I claim you as my mate now it's not as meaningful. I can let you win and it not be as special or I can wait and have it mean something. Make sense?" Fl4k asked as the hunter caught the female before she crashed to the ground.

Had she heard that right? Fl4k was considering taking her as a mate, after all the trouble she had put the pack through Fl4k still liked her.

"It does." Lynn said with a smile looking at the other. "Little surprised that you like me though." Lynn said biting her lip. 15 years and she finally connected with someone else. 

"I've travled all over and never in all my years have I met someone like you. But we should be moving along, we can talk more about this when we stop again." Fl4k said turning and walking away.

Lynn was still a little lost as to what juat happened but she smiled and ran to catch up to the hunter. She walked beside them now, the spot beside the Alpha was rightfully hers as she was now the Alpha's mate.


End file.
